


Coda to "Leap of Faith"

by Keenir



Series: Confrontations and more [3]
Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyle gets back to the house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to "Leap of Faith"

_Initially, the Tragers and Declan and Foss were pleased I had returned. Then they expressed hurt that I had left them, though their hurt was quickly transmuted into fear and paranoia regarding Jessi._

"We can't trust her," was what Kyle heard, over and over, in a dozen different ways, from a third of a dozen people.

"We can," Kyle said.

And either nobody heard him, or there was a reason in someone's mind to let that have less weight than it would otherwise have - even when Kyle said "you don't understand" - so that left one thing: the one thing a step away from 'the nuclear option' of breaking skylights and shorting appliances:

"I trust her because Jessi jumped off a cliff rather than take what she found in my brain to Madacorp," Kyle stated.

And the room was deathly silent.


End file.
